Michelangelo
"Call me Mikey. I'm definitely the funnest of all my brothers. I love video games, skateboarding, pranking the other guys and duh, pizza! who does NOT like New York City Style Pizza? I mean, THEY'RE THE BEST!!! Speaking of pizza... I'm hungry."—Michelangelo Michelangelo or Mikey is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He is the younger half-brother to Karai, younger brother to Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello, and the youngest out of Master Splinter's children. He is "The Party Dude" of the team. He appears in Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy. History Michelangelo and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Michelangelo and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Michelangelo and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Personality Mikey is the youngest of all the turtles, making him the least mature, however, it was confirmed that his maturity slowly increases as the episodes go on. He is labeled as "The Wild One" and "The Party Dude" as he is the most "fun" out of all the turtles. He is also very social, and wants the outside world (Humans) to accept him and his brothers. He is also impulsive, because of a severe case of ADD. He is the first of the turtles to taste pizza and is very proud of his talent for naming things. In battle his weapon of choice is a pair of nunchakus, and a kusarigama. He might seem unintelligent to his apparent disregard for thinking thing through, but he is actually intelligent. Trivia *Mikey loves pizza the most out of all the turtles. *He is voiced by Greg Cipes, voice of Beast Boy from Teen Titans, Toxsa from tenkai knights ,shoutmon from digimon fusion ,Kevin 11 in Ben 10, and Iron Fist from Ultimate Spider-Man. *Mikey likes to name things, and even points out that he is great at naming stuff. *He is the first turtle to bring up a time from their childhood. *He has the shortest bandana. *He is the shortest one of the turtles, as well as the youngest of his brothers. *He is depicted as having blue eyes, like his brother, Leo, but Mikey's eyes are a lighter shade of blue. *He is a master of taijustu, qigong, nunchakujustu, kusarigumajustu, shurikenjustu, archery, throwing water balloons, hensojustu, sui-ren, intonjustu, kayakujustu, naming stuff, and pranking anyone. *He appears to have differentiated Scuriophobia (fear of squirrels) *He is the prankster of the turtles. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy